


La Magia de Disney en Hollywood

by umikito



Category: Glee
Genre: AU Famous, AU Future, Established Relationship, Famous Seblaine, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umikito/pseuds/umikito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson & Sebastian Smythe no sólo son los actores del momento, sino que son la misteriosa pareja que arranca suspiros a todas las fanáticas del Seblaine, incluída Amanda Bosquet, la inexperta reportera que tendrá la oportunidad de entrevistarlos y saber de una vez por todas, la mágica historia de amor.<br/>“La magia de Disney en Hollywood”. “La mejor pareja de la época”. "Son dos príncipes de Disney que gobiernen en Los Ángeles."<br/>SeblaineAU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Magia de Disney en Hollywood

**Author's Note:**

> Porque necesitamos más Seblaine en español! :)

  
[ ](http://s178.beta.photobucket.com/user/umiko_x/media/Lamagiadedisneyenhollywoodportada_zps56cb07eb.png.html)   


Autor Original: Umikito.

Clasificación: PG.

Género: Romance.

Pareja/as: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos. Todos los derechos reservados a Glee, sus creadores. Yo sólo amo mucho a Sebastian Smythe.

### 

 

 

“La magia de Disney en Hollywood”. 

“La mejor pareja de la época”. 

Amanda Bosquet deja salir otra sonrisa cuando lee las opiniones de las fanáticas que crean cientos de páginas sobre esos dos. La pareja del momento. Las ojeras se notan más pronunciadas, y eso es la clara señal de que no ha podido dormir más de cuatro horas la pasada noche, víctima de la emoción, como una chiquilla antes del primer día de escuela.  
Pero no puede evitarlo, después de todo, de entre todas las periodistas, ellos la eligieron a ella. A Amanda Bosquet, reportera de un canal local en Nueva York, poco especializada en espectáculos a comparación de sus visitas a negocios locales o eventos excepcionales en la ciudad, pero con el entusiasmo de sus veintitantos y la pasión por su carrera a niveles exorbitaros. Tanto así que dedica la mañana del desayuno a investigar más sobre sus entrevistados, que llegarían a las cinco de la tarde, al estudio para la grabación.  


A pesar de que todo el público y la comunidad artística conoce la existencia de su relación, ninguno de los dos ha declarado más allá del: estamos juntos y somos felices. En la entrega de premios es igual, se agradecen uno al otro mientras lanzan esas miradas profundas hacia el otro, que espera en la audiencia y sirven de inspiración para las fanáticas que escriben acerca de ellos como la pareja más caliente y romántica a la vez, de todo Hollywood.  


Son dos príncipes de Disney que gobiernen en Los Ángeles, o eso espera poder comentar mientras se saluden amistosamente para la cámara.  


Amanda ríe para sí misma mientras teclea el nombre de Blaine Anderson en Google. De inmediato miles de páginas se desplegaron, desde wikipedia, hasta su twitter, donde compartía fotografías de él mismo frente al espejo, de fiestas con su pareja o interesantes atardeceres. Blaine Anderson tiene veintiocho años, es actor de cine, sobre todo de películas de corte romántico o musical, después de todo, tiene una gran voz, gran presencia y es la adoración de muchas, especialmente cuando el gel se va.  


Amanda incluso encuentra una página titulada: los rizos de Blaine, donde se exponen una interminable lista de fotografías sobre el cabello de Blaine sin peinar. Fotografías extraídas del Instagram del otro integrante de la mágica pareja: Sebastian Smythe. Siempre coqueto, sarcástico y dispuesto a no soltar la cintura de Blaine mientras caminan por la alfombra roja.  


Él es quien más comparte fotografías de momentos que parecen íntimos, como una tarde sobre el sofá, Blaine con el cabello mojado, o él mismo abrazando con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro. Era como si Blaine fuera toda ternura, romanticismo y comportamiento adecuado, y Sebastian la contraparte más traviesa.  
Sebastian Smythe tiene veintiocho también, actor, pero de cortes dramáticos, generalmente independientes, razón por la que constantemente es nominado a premios como mejor actor en festivales internacionales.  


Amanda siente un cosquilleo de impaciencia al ver el reloj. Sólo faltan cuatro horas y sigue sin saber cómo terminar aquella entrevista con más de tres docenas de preguntas.  


A pesar de su disponibilidad en redes sociales, su pasado ha sido poco estudiado cuando sus agentes piden a los programas a los que son invitados y a los mismos reporteros que las preguntas deberán enfocarse en el trabajo actual de sus clientes. A todos se les ha escapado, preguntar por su vida amorosa, así que Blaine y Sebastian confesaron estar juntos, pero no por eso contaron la gran verdad o fueron más abiertos. Con cada nueva pregunta estaba una sonrisa y la frase: somos muy felices, una y otra vez, en fotografías, o en todos los canales de espectáculos.  


Pero hoy Amanda haría historia. Por primera vez hablarían de todo. Confesarían lo que se les pidiera. Sin reservas.  


Sería la entrevista de su vida. Estaba segura.  


*

—Tarde como siempre, Sebastian Smythe.  


—Elegantemente retrasados, Blaine.  


Amanda sale detrás del segundo camarógrafo. Es una rubia pequeña, apenas un metro con cincuenta centímetros, fácilmente perdible entre el robusto cuerpo de Jack. Con treinta minutos de retraso finalmente están ahí, la pareja de príncipes de Hollywood. Se permite tomar nota mental de la última frase antes de armarse de valor y acercarse a saludar.  


— ¿Blaine Anderson y Sebastian Smythe? Soy Amanda Bosquet.  


—Oh, Amanda —dice Blaine con una amplia sonrisa—, un gusto en conocerte.  


Posteriormente, el pequeño cuerpo de la rubia se vio envuelto por los brazos del actor al que veía por primera vez, y sin embargo, saludaba como amigo de toda la vida.  


—Y yo soy Sebastian —dijo el castaño tras ellos, golpeando con el dedo índice la espalda de Blaine incitándolo a soltarla.  


El saludo de Sebastian se limitó a un apretón de manos y una mirada de advertencia que Amanda identificó de inmediato y le hizo sonreír.  


—Lamentamos mucho el retraso, Amanda —dijo Blaine.  


—Señorita Bosquet —. El susurro vino de Sebastian. Amanda notó de prisa la sonrisa de Blaine y las manos entrelazadas.  


—No se preocupen. Ya tenemos todo preparado, si gustan acompañarme.  


Amanda vestía un ajustado vestido rojo que le llegaba sobre las rodillas, el cabello suelto hasta la cintura y los tacones dorados. Sabía que era atractiva, de buenas formas y bello rostro, pero cuando caminó por delante de esos dos no sintió la típica mirada sobre su trasero. Cuando giró para ubicarlos en el sofá del set se dio cuenta de que los ojos estaban pendientes el uno en el otro como si nunca se hubieran visto antes. Amanda podría apostar que cada uno conoce cada sitio del cuerpo del otro y aún así, es bastante romántico notar cómo se comportan. Como adolescentes en su primer noviazgo.  


—Las maquillistas estarán aquí en seguida —dice Amanda tomando asiento en el sofá individual de color canela.  


— ¿Lo ves, bebé? Te dije que de todos modos te retocarían las mejillas.  


Sebastian se está burlando, tomando asiento de lado derecho, justo frente a Amanda. Blaine responde con un fuerte golpe contra la espalda de su pareja. Amanda se siente una intrusa en ese instante, aún rodeados de personas, esos dos tienen un momento íntimo, y aún rodeados del staff, la única persona que está demasiado cerca, como para invadir la cotidianidad es ella.  


— ¿Necesitan algo? ¿Café, agua?  


—No muchas gracias. Sebastian ya ha comido antes de venir. De hecho, es el motivo por el que llegamos tarde —dice Blaine cruzando la pierna.  


—No puedo evitarlo, cada vez que veo un carrito de hot dogs necesito comprar uno —asegura sonriéndole a Amanda, como si hubiera olvidado la mirada de advertencia cuando se conocieron.  


Amanda ríe, asintiendo. Con los nervios aún en el vientre, y el temblor en sus manos. Las maquillistas llegan y el equipo de sonido ajusta los micrófonos a cada uno.  
Cuanto más se acerca el momento del “corte”, más calor se aprecia en el lugar, y a pesar que afuera sólo hayan doce grados Celcius, en ese estudio, frente a la mejor pareja de Hollywood dispuesta a revelar su verdadera historia, la temperatura asciende mínimo treinta grados más, en opinión de la reportera.  


No será en vivo. Perfectamente podrán evitar su cara si sale haciendo una mueca o el momento en que cometa un error, pero si planea dar lectura a todas sus preguntas, más le vale no meter la pata. Por ella, y las miles de seguidoras del Seblaine que esperarán ansiosas la entrevista. 

*  


— ¡Silencio en el set!... y, ¡grabando!  


Amanda comienza agradeciendo a quien será el presentador de la sección el próximo viernes. Luego da su nombre y sabe que la cámara número uno establece un close-up antes de dirigirse a sus invitados, que como expertos han adoptado sus predeterminadas posturas. Cada uno al extremo del sofá, con las sonrisas en los labios, pero sin el contacto.  


Amanda lo nota, pero el diálogo continúa. Es el momento de brillar.  


—Primero que nada —dice Amanda —, quiero agradecerles por permitirme esta entrevista.  


—Es un placer —responde Blaine sonriendo.  


Amanda tiene que tomar aire y parpadear sólo un instante para alejar la idea del fracaso. Los nervios le reprimen, pero le empujan a la vez, así que sólo le queda esperar que la fuerza al empujar sea mayor.  


—Blaine Anderson y Sebastian Smythe, ustedes son una de las parejas de Hollywood más estables, díganme, ¿cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?  


—Ocho años —, responde Sebastian.  


—Ocho años, y siete meses —agrega Blaine, sonriendo hacia su pareja, pero apretujándose más contra el descansa brazos del sofá, como si tuviera que reprimir el deseo de acercarse al castaño. Amanda mira, pero continúa.  


—Vaya, ¿alguna fórmula secreta? —Pregunta con diversión. Planea empezar con una plática superficial, y amena, toda carisma y sonrisas, antes de adentrarse en las profundidades de la sensacional relación.  


—Querer es poder —responde Sebastian con simpleza, elevando los hombros.  


Blaine lo mira un instante, con una media sonrisa.  


—Y cuando se encuentran en grabaciones, ¿Cómo logran solucionar ese problema de las distancias?  


—Tal vez por eso seguimos juntos —dice Blaine, interrumpiendo justo cuando Sebastian ya abría la boca—. Nos vemos tan poco que nos extrañamos casi todo el tiempo.  


—Hablamos todo el tiempo —agrega Sebastian.  


—Sí, bueno, no todo el tiempo, tenemos que trabajar.  


— ¿Cuánto ha sido el tiempo máximo en el que no se han visto?  


—Cuando Sebastian estaba trabajando en El Secreto del dragón, tuvo que estar en Nueva Zelanda seis meses. Obviamente iba y regresaba de vez en cuando, pero… —Blaine suspira.  


—Fue una gran película —agrega Sebastian. Una producción de esas que cuentan con miles de efectos especiales, secuelas y adaptaciones en libros.  


—Me pregunto por qué todo se hará en Nueva Zelanda, habiendo tantos buenos escenarios a menos de veinticuatro horas de viaje.  
Sebastian le contesta con una sonrisa. Posiblemente tendrían que eliminar la escena, pero ni siquiera por ello Amanda interrumpe, espera hasta que Blaine vuelve a fijar la mirada en ella.  


—Y tener una pareja en el mundo de la actuación, ¿cómo lo toman? Saber que trabajarán con cierto protagonista o alguna mujer muy hermosa deba besarles… ¿Son celosos?  


— No —responde Blaine de prisa.  


—Por supuesto que sí, ¿es que no lo has visto? —Sebastian mueve sus brazos para señalar a su pareja—, es pequeño, educado, y algo atractivo… —agrega con sarcasmo—. Pero tan inocente que no se daría cuenta que alguien está intentando entrar en sus pantalones hasta que los ha perdido.  


Blaine se sonroja de inmediato. La cámara lo sigue.  


—Estás rojo Blaine, ¿es eso cierto? —Pregunta Amanda con una sonrisa.  


—Supongo que depende de la discreción en las señales. Si son como Sebastian, tan discreto como un elefante en una cristalería, no resultaría tan difícil de reconocer.  


Sebastian está riendo. La cabeza la hecha ara atrás y las palmas se juntan en un solitario aplauso.  


—De acuerdo, entonces Blaine ¿nunca celas a Sebastian?  


—Bueno, sólo un poco cuando llego a casa diciendo que trabajaría con Tom Welling. Y es Tom Welling. ¿Cómo se supone que un ser humano compita contra él? Sebastian brincaba como niña de trece años, y bueno… no se sintió bien.  


—No brincaba. Te comentaba sus talentos actorales —replica Sebastian con una ceja elevada.  


—Como sea —dice mirando a su pareja—. Sé que no importan todos los Tom Wellings que pudieran aparecer, seguiremos siendo sólo nosotros dos.  


Amanda se muerde la lengua para no dejar salir el grito de ternura. Intenta que esa fanática Seblaine (ante la que ya ha sucumbido), permanezca en discreción un poco más.  


Carraspea y sonríe antes de continuar con su entrevista. A esta altura la larga lista vuelve a aparecer en su mente. El momento de ponerse serios estaba acercándose.  


—Ustedes son una de las parejas más llamativas, y más abiertas de Hollywood.  


—Espero que cuando dices “llamativas”, estés hablando de lo atractivos que somos —interrumpe Sebastian con una risa ligera que obliga a Amanda a asentir y corresponder de igual forma.  


—Por supuesto. No creo que exista alguien que no lo note, especialmente sus admiradores que les llaman Los príncipes de Disney.  


Blaine está riendo desde el momento en que el sobrenombre fue dicho, mientras Sebastian sonríe, estirando el brazo izquierdo sobre el respaldo de sofá hasta que sus dedos alcanzan la nuca de su pareja.  


— ¿Qué les parece esta denominación?  


—Creo que es algo exagerado —asegura Blaine—, pero supongo que será porque yo soy como Eric, y Sebastian como la Sirenita.  


Los dedos que se dedicaban a acariciar con gentileza, se convirtieron en mazos contra su cabeza, cuando Sebastian lo golpeó haciendo que se notara el movimiento de atrás adelante.  


Amanda ríe, y así lo hace Blaine, mientras Sebastian sólo cruza los brazos y resopla con las mejillas pintadas de carmín.  


—Pero es agradable —continúa Blaine—, saber que existe tanta gente enviándonos tanto cariño desde sitios tan remotos. Personas que nos ven como una inspiración o una fuerza…  


— ¿Es un compromiso importante? ¿Se sienten presionados a causa de ello?  


—Bueno, creo que como figura pública siempre tienes esa presión extra, pero es sólo porque apareces en la televisión. El hecho de que el público vea y sepa, que tomamos fotos, que vemos películas, que hacemos lo que cualquier pareja normal haría, porque somos sólo personas. Supongo que eso es lo que hace que ciertas personas se sientan identificadas, nos tomen como un ejemplo, o una fuerza. Es agradable saber que algunos chicos lograron salir del clóset por Sebastian o por mí, como si fuéramos una inspiración para ellos.  


—Creo que realmente lo son. Son un gran ejemplo para las nuevas generaciones, y como característica en su relación, siempre fue algo conocido, pero jamás hablaron sobre su pasado —. Los chicos asentían en ese momento, ambos serios. Blaine está con las piernas cruzadas y las manos sobre las rodillas con los dedos entrelazados, mientras que Sebastian se ha inclinado para colocar los codos sobre sus rodillas y la cabeza sostenida por sus manos. —Saben que llegaríamos a esta pregunta —, dice Amanda sonriendo—. Así que me gustaría saber, y seguramente al público de igual manera, por qué es todo este misterio, y por supuesto, cuál fue la historia sobre el inicio del Seblaine.  
Sebastian está riendo. La dentadura perfecta asomándose mientras un tono rosado le cubre las mejillas.  


—Siempre me ha gustado ese nombre —confiesa con alegría —. Pero, ¿sabes? No es un gran misterio. Fue más bien una necesidad. Tanto Blaine como yo entendemos que ser actor incluye el éxito y la fama. O al menos el tipo de actor en el que nos queríamos convertir.  


>> El éxito llega cuando se es talentoso, pero la fama depende de que el público haga una conexión contigo. Ambos entendemos que debemos ser flexibles y compartir un poco de nuestras vidas para hacer esa conexión, pero…  


Sebastian calla, justo a tiempo para mirar a Blaine, como si dentro de esos avellanados ojos se escondiera el diálogo que debiera decir.  


—Hay momentos —continúa—, recuerdos con los que quieres ser egoísta, porque sientes que pueden robártelos. Pero ahora… —Sonríe, mirando nuevamente hacia Amanda. La espalda recta y la postura sobre el sillón menos informal—. Ahora es tiempo.  


—Ahora eso no importa. Jamás sería posible —complementa Blaine, deslizándose sobre el sofá apenas unos centímetros más cerca de su pareja.  


Amanda siente un nudo en la garganta y la vista medio nublada. No quiere mirar a la cámara, pero tampoco les puede mirar a los ojos. Sus emociones se acumulan en el pecho y da gracias al Cielo de poder ser testigo de un sentimiento tan palpable en el ambiente. Tan real.  


No puede hablar. Ni siquiera lo intenta, pero sabe que si lo hace, lo único que saldría sería un sollozo o un grito de alegría por amor al amor y nada más. Por fortuna, no tiene necesidad, cuando sus entrevistados se disponen a dar la respuesta completa.  


—Pues el gran misterio no lo es tanto —dice Blaine—, éramos jóvenes, estábamos juntos en el colegio y no nos agradábamos mucho.  


—A mi me agradaba Blaine —interrumpe Sebastian mirando hacia Amanda, como si la conversación fuera sólo entre ellos dos—. Me agradaba demasiado. Sobre todo esa personalidad de chico bueno, era bastante sexy.  


Blaine ríe sin poderlo evitar.  


—Bueno, y ahí estaba Sebastian, compitiendo conmigo por el papel protagónico en la obra de fin de año, pero luego intentando meterse en mis pantalones. Yo sólo podía pensar “¿qué demonios le pasa a esta tipo?”  


—Pero entonces, nació su amor después de que pasaron la etapa de odio —se atrevió a aventurarse la reportera.  


—No. Blaine se consiguió un soso novio, y yo lo dejé. Intenté jugar el papel de chico bueno. Dejé de perseguirlo, de intentar de quitarle los solos en el coro, y simplemente me empecé a preocupar por él, más allá de verlo como un chico atractivo, comencé a verlo como un ser humano. Uno muy bueno.  


—Mi entonces novio se mudó, y pasé unos momentos difíciles cuando me llamó diciendo que lo mejor era terminar —dijo Blaine intercambiando miradas entre su mirada y la conductora—. Estaba devastado. Era mi primer novio, y ya sabes, siempre piensas que te casarás con él y todo eso, así que simplemente dejé de cantar, de ir a los ensayos y me encerré en mi alcoba hasta que Sebastian tocó a mi puerta, con su uniforme de lacrosse y me amenazó. Me dijo que si no salía de mi cueva para ir a apoyarlo como un “lindo porrista”, entonces Dalton se podría quedar sin triunfo porque él se quedaría conmigo, golpeándome con el stick o simplemente aborreciendo a mi ex, creando nuevos insultos si fuera necesario.  
>> Tal vez no fueran las palabras más tiernas, pero fue el primero de muchos gestos nobles que en verdad comencé a apreciar —. Blaine sonríe mirando hacia Sebastian que está buscando su mano. Los dedos pronto se toman y el castaño de ojos verdes ahora muestra los dientes en una enorme sonrisa —. Nos hicimos amigos, y luego, cuando empecé a sentir algo más, tuvimos que separarnos. Yo fui a la Universidad en Nueva York, y Sebastian tendría que irse Los Ángeles con su padre.  


—Imagino que fue un período difícil en su relación.  


—Ni siquiera teníamos una —, aclara Sebastian—. Porque Blaine estaba siendo un imbécil para hablar y yo no soy del tipo novio. Así que me fui.  


—No era eso. Tenía miedo de que ocurriera lo mismo que con Kurt.  


Amanda puede ver la intensidad en los ojos de Sebastian cuando Blaine pronuncia ese nombre, luego se fija en el pelinegro, que se ha sonrojado.  


—Intenté olvidarlo —dice Blaine, sin incluso mirar a Amanda—. Decidí que lo olvidaría porque no volvería a sufrir por tener una relación a larga distancia, pero un día llegó un mensaje, meses después. “Sexy ¿estás listo para usar tus pompones? Voy a salir en una obra y te quiero aquí”.  
>> No respondí. Realmente estaba siendo estúpido, pero una semana después me llegó un boleto para L.A.  


—Y la magia comenzó —dijo Sebastian, acercándose más hasta que su rodilla tocó la del otro.  


—Y la magia comenzó —repitió Blaine con una sonrisa—, fui a verlo. Estuvo maravilloso como siempre. Salimos esa noche. Me llevó a cenar a un puesto ambulante de Hot dogs —río—, y fue la mejor cita de mi vida.  


Amanda siente que puede derretirse en ese instante y que probablemente la sonrisa en su rostro no se desvanecerá ni siquiera cuando le alcance el sueño. Sabe que ha perdido el control de la entrevista, pero no puede importarle menos. No puede ni siquiera interesarle que esos dos tengan una conversación tan íntima y le estuvieran ignorando, aunque no fuera intencionadamente.  


—Ya lo del amor a distancia se fue resolviendo solo. Viajamos mucho, y finalmente Blaine decidió hacer un día audición para una película con Gerard Butler y lo consiguió. Así que fin, y vivieron felices para siempre.  


—Creo que lo dijiste al revés —señaló Blaine con una sonrisa.  


—La esencia es la misma. Jamás te dejaré ir.  


Ambos ríen, pero luego miran hacia Amanda, esperando la nueva pregunta de la rubia, pero ésta ya ha perdido el hilo y ciertamente ha olvidado qué más preguntarles a la pareja. Por ello pide ayuda a Jacob, el asistente de producción.  


—Pásame mi bolsa —le dice, confiada en que será editado el momento en que se atraviesa el joven rubio para entregarle una pesada bolsa de piel color marfil.  
De ella extrae un cuaderno, mientras comienza a explicar:  


—He pedido a sus fans que me mandasen preguntas. Prometí que intentaría preguntarles la mayor cantidad posible, así que espero que no les moleste.  


—Para nada —dice un muy cómodo Blaine Anderson.  


—Primero que nada, chicos, su historia, creo que es la historia más romántica que he escuchado. Estoy segura que ustedes son un ejemplo y una inspiración, no sólo para la comunidad gay, sino para todo el mundo. Estar aquí, frente a ustedes, y ser capaz de ver la forma en la que los dos se pierden en la mirada del otro, causa escalofríos y uno puede creer en la magia de Disney con ustedes dos.  
Amanda agradece recuperar el habla. No había ensayado el discurso, fue algo espontáneo pero que rogaba por salir de su sistema. Blaine se sonroja, mientras que Sebastian le pasa el brazo por los hombros para que la cabeza del más bajo se impacte contra su pecho.  


—Bueno, la primera pregunta dice: Blaine, ¿Qué es lo que te molesta acerca de Sebastian y qué es lo que más te gusta de él?  


—Pues me gusta que sea tan espontáneo y decidido, que no tema ser quién es, que siempre haga reír —lo mira—. Realmente podría decir muchas cosas.  


— ¿Y lo que no te gusta?  


Blaine arrugó la nariz con una mueca graciosa separándose de Sebastian.  


—Esa manía de llegar siempre tarde.  


—La perfección se hace esperar —dice Sebastian cruzando los brazos contra el pecho.  


Amanda ríe, satisfecha con la respuesta.  


—De acuerdo, Sebastian ¿Cuál es el color favorito de Blaine?  


—Verde —responde de prisa.  


—Claro que no —, refuta su pareja dejando un suave golpe contra su rodilla.  


—Pues debería, porque ése es el color de mis ojos.  


Blaine ríe. —Buen punto.  


— ¿Si no fueran actores, en qué trabajarían?  


—Definitivamente sería maestro de artes, y Sebastian seguramente abogado, como su padre.  


— ¿Cuándo supieron que eran el uno para el otro?  


La respuesta tarde en llegar. Sebastian analiza mirando el cabello de Blaine, mientras éste baja la mirada pensativo.  


—Creo que fue cuando giró y vi su trasero…  


— ¡Sebastian! —Exclama sonrojado.  


Sebastian ríe. —Nah, supongo que fue la primera mañana en la que despertamos juntos y me susurró una canción de Katy Perry junto a mi oído.  


—Pensé que no lo recordarías —dijo Blaine en voz baja.  


—Pensé que estaba soñando, pero cuando desperté, fue incluso mejor que en mis sueños.  


Amanda puede ver el brillo en los ojos con la perceptible sensación de las ansias por besarse los labios. La garganta se le secó de la emoción, pero se obligó a carraspear. El tiempo pasaba, y ya no estaba segura si tendría más para aprovecharlo con la reencarnación del verdadero amor.  


— ¿Quisieran tener hijos?  


—Sí, tres —respondió Blaine al instante —. Bueno, yo. Sebastian no está muy seguro.  


—Creo que estaría bien si fueran todos niños. Las niñas son tan complicadas.  


—Pero imagínate una pequeña castaña con ojos verdes girando alrededor tuyo, diciéndote “papi”. Sería genial.  


—Podrían ser dos niños y una niña —sugiere Amanda.  


—Podrían ser —accede Blaine.  


—De acuerdo, siguiente pregunta, ¿quién cocina y quién lava los platos?  


—Definitivamente yo cocino —dice Sebastian—, a Blaine se le quema el agua.  


Blaine sólo bufa, pero no niega la acusación.  
Amanda está sonriendo cuando su director le hace una seña. Le dice que debe terminar la entrevista, así que asiente, medio cierra los ojos y se concentra en una buena pregunta para terminarlo todo.  


—Creo que hablo por todo el público cuando les digo muchas gracias por permitirnos conocer un poco más sobre ustedes. Gracias por ser tan abiertos, tan valientes y hacernos creer que el amor de verdad existe. Si me permiten, quisiera terminar con una última pregunta.  
>> ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué finalmente decidieron compartir su pasado?  


Los actores se miran uno al otro por un par de segundos con el rostro serio, como si intentaran hablar con la mirada, poniéndose de acuerdo sobre quién respondería.  


—Porque ahora todo es nuestro —dice Sebastian, finalmente—. Ya no importa si el pasado se revela y nuestra historia se disipa. Ahora siempre será nuestra.  
Amanda considera la respuesta muy críptica, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera preguntar para una análisis más exacto, Blaine ha extraído del bolsillo de su pantalón un par de anillos dorados que logran cortar la respiración de Amanda.  


— ¿Qué?... ¿Cuándo? ¡Felicidades!  


Ambos ríen tras sentir el entusiasmo mal oculto en la periodista, luego Blaine coloca la joya en el dedo de Sebastian. Amanda está a punto de tener un ataque cardíaco de la emoción.  


—Hace un mes —dice Blaine —, acabamos de llegar de la “luna de miel”.  


—Legalmente es todo mío —agrega Sebastian con un guiño.  


Amanda no puede continuar. Todo se viste de rosa y puede ver los corazones bailando alrededor de la pareja. Si hubiera caído un rayo en ese instante, la rubia no estaría tan sorprendida o con el rostro tan expresivo. Es tanta su estupefacción que el director ha dado corte, los actores se han mirado con una sonrisa, mientras Blaine susurra contra la mejilla del más alto: “te dije que sorprenderíamos a todos”.  


Sebastian ríe fuerte, mirando de soslayo a la reportera.  


—Siento que estoy viendo a tu madre. Descubriendo que su pequeño se iba a casar.  


—Afortunadamente recordó la compostura antes de ir a elegir los manteles y cristalería. Espero que ella también.  
Sebastian le da la razón, poniéndose de pie tiende la mano a su esposo para abandonar el lugar, regresar a su casa, a sus recuerdos, a su día a día. Su cuento de hadas convertido en intermitente realidad.  


 

La última escena tendrá que ser editada. Cortarán la entrevista como si hubiera estado planeado así desde el primer momento dando paso a Amanda, quien dirá un discurso sobre su emoción al entrevistarlos, lo fascinantes y sencillos que resultan las estrellas de Hollywood y se despedirá con un movimiento de mano y una sonrisa.  


 

Eso sí, si es que su fanática interior se recupera del asombro y decide que sería buena idea volver al trabajo.

 

 

 

FIN


End file.
